The Outcome
by Gamezmasta
Summary: A sequel to One Night Stand.It's been four months since Jin seen Julia and he decides to make a commitment.However after hearing the news about Julia Jins world crumbles.Now Jin has to decide the commitment or Julia.


**The Outcome**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**A Sequel To One Night Stand This story is a bit more serious**

It's been four whole months since Jin, secretly, interacted with Julia and he felt terrible for not seeing her, in person that is. Jin would watch her from a far while having those pleasurable thoughts of touching her, kissing her, making love to her, making her moan. It was still fresh in his mind as if it happen last night. That night was probably the most incredible night he'd ever have and probably his very last too. What kept his distance was that he was half Mishima and he knew darn well not everybody was friends with the Mishimas. Jin continued to stare into the distance waiting for the one and only. _Life sure is slow. _Jin sadly thought as he continued to day dream. Moments later Kazuya walked in. Jin knew why he was here for the bloody, stupid commitment. _Here we go. _Jin thought, in fact he had been thinking about this commitment and why should he agree but the again he was in no mood to fight Kazuya. Jin decided to sit in front of his father, Kazuya.

Kazuya sat there arms folded and ready to lock shit down. On the other hand Jin was still thinking about her, Julia. "Shall we get started?" Kazuya rudely disturbed his sons day dream. Kazuya wasn't wasting anytime. Jin shook his head in agreement for the first time.

Julia was still trying to figure out who was the handsome stranger she, heavenly, spent the night with. _This is pointless. All I remember was his manly voice. _Julia thought sadly.Julia was making lunch, well second lunch. Julia couldn't believe in four months shes put on a fair bit. _This isn't me at all. _Julia thought strangely.Julia had a strange feeling that shes not feeding one anymore. The more she thought of it the more scared she was. _No I have to know if it's true. _If it is true Julia wouldn't know what to do.After her lunch she decided to go to the clinic. A pregnancy one to be sure. Julia finally arrived at the clinic.

On the other side of the road was non other than Lee, smoking as usual. Lee then saw Julia. _Hey that's the girl Jin boned lucky prick. Why is she going to the clinic? _Lee looked up a bit and saw the sign. PREGNACY CLINIC Lees fag fell out and landed on his shoe. "IS SHE FUCKING PREGNANT? GOTTA TELL JINNY" Lee yelled at the top of his voice people around him just shitted themselves thinking if Lee has lost the plot. Lee quickly ran to his car. Lee started the car in a flash. With no time to spare he had his foot flat from the clinic to the Mishima mansion. _Oh Jin your fucked now. _Lee thought as he lit another fag while driving.

Julia was nervous, as if someone was about to put her on fire. "Oh god spirits give me strength." Julia whispered as she held her necklace dearly.

The doctor returned. "Congrats, you are pregnant. Four months to be exact." The doctor cheerfully said.

Julia froze as still as a living statue. _That's when I met the stranger. _Julia thought as she looked at her stomach. In a way she was happy but the father, she has no idea off. "Thank you doctor." Julia thanked the doctor and left for home.

Lee arrived at the Mansion he was humming a happy tune. Jun looked at him. _Why is he so happy? __Must be the drugs. _Jun thought while cleaning.

Lee bowed. "Good evening Jun."

Jun bowed in return. "Good evening to you too." Jun said.

Lee had a strange look on his face. Jun didn't like it. It was one of those faces saying _"I know_ _something and I ain't gonna share it with you." _"Is my nephew available?" Lee asked nicely while stroking his silver hair.

Jun sighed then shrugged. "He has a meeting with you know who." Jun said as she continued to sweep the floor.

Lee shook his head and headed for the stairs. "Don't worry I'll save Jin." Lee waved Jun goodbye.

Jin was bored shit less. _Lee please save me. _Jin desperately thought,for once in his life he wanted to be save especially from this situation.

Kazuya just was about to continue when Lee barged in. Kazuya's face dropped and the anger rose to the boiling point. "What? Don't you know how to fucking knock these days? And what the fuck I said about smoking? You fucking good for nothing bastard." Kazuya roared.

Jin was glad to see his hyper active uncle. _I'll thank you later uncle. _Jin thought as he smiled.

Lee glared at Kazuya while inhaling. "Oh Kaz. Shut the fuck up. I'm here to see Jin not you. What's wrong with that?" Lee blurted while the fag was hanging in his mouth and his hands on his hips.

Kazuya gave Lee a hard, cold, stare. _Lee you and that bastard Heihachi will be sharing tombs shortly. _Kazuya happily thought.

Jin waved at Kazuya to get his fathers attention. "Father the commitment will occur." Jin said with pride.

Lee was confused. _What commitment? _Lee deeply thought while inhaling the cigarette some more, much much more.

Kazuya happily left the room. Kazuya knew darn well if he stayed it would be very awkward.

Jin walked to Lee and patted Lee on the back. "Thanks. Well Lee what's up?" Jin happily asked with no pressure in the world.

Lee turn to face Jin still with the fag in his mouth usually Kazuya would rip it out of his mouth but not this time. "What commitment?" Lee asked.

Jin ignored him and sat back down. "Don't worry. It's not important I can assure you." Jin happily said but deep down the commitment will change his life forever.

Lee decided to take a seat while lighting another fag because he knew he was gonna need one for the big day a head.

Julia walked back to her home. Julia was indeed happy but thought of her unborn child's father was still a blur. _Why can't I remember? Did I drink too much? _Julia shook those thoughts out and entered her house.

Ling was in the house waiting."Hey Jules where'd you go?" Ling asked with her hands on her tiny hips.

Julia's face went blank. _What am I gonna say? That the best time of my life turn the result to motherhood? _Julia looked at Ling. _I have to tell her, after all she is my best friend._ They decided to seat at the dining table. Julia was fiddling with her fingers. Ling knew that sign too well. Nervous. "Hey Ling can I ask you something?" Julia asked all of a sudden.

Ling looked straight at Julia. Nervous was written all over Julia's pretty face but didn't know why. "Sure." Ling answered.

Julia took a deep breath. "Do you remember my handsome stranger?" Julia asked while fiddling with her necklace.

Ling shook her head. "The hot one. You were very lucky." Ling happily said.

_Lucky? More like locked up for good now. _Julia sarcastically thought."Ling, do you know him?" Julia asked.

Ling did have a glimpse at him. "I'm pretty sure he was once good friends with Hwoarang. Maybe I'll ask him." Ling happily answered.

Julia froze in despair. _Oh god, if Hwoarang knows him and if he finds out if I interacted with, the handsome, stranger. He'll totally flip and the worse, I'm pregnant. _Julia looked down with regret. Julia wasn't sure if being with the stranger was right but it was to late he was her first and now she carries his child. Julia grabbed Lings hands. Ling jumped a bit. "Promise me you won't tell anyone this." Julia cried. Ling nodded her head yes. Ling will promise anything because Julia is her best friend. Julia took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Julia confessed.

Ling froze with total excitement. Julia never seen her like this before. Julia waved her hand in front of Ling. Suddenly. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ling got up and screamed at the top of her powerful lungs. Julia had to block her ears. Ling then quickly grabbed Julia's hands with her own. "Julia does this mean I'm god-mother or how about aunty?" Ling asked like a child.

Julia couldn't believe it. Julia thought Ling would flip or perhaps drop dead. "Your not angry?" Julia asked.

Ling looked at Julia."Why would I? Any girl would've got pregnant by him. Hes totally hot plus you'll be a good mom." Ling truthfully answered.

Julia was relieved. All of a sudden Ling grabbed Julia's hand tighter. Julia looked at her. "Ling what are you doing?" Julia asked.

Ling gave her a quirky smile. One a child would do as a mischief sign. "We are going baby shopping and then man hunting." Ling happily answered.

_Man Hunting? I'm pregnant. _Julia seriously thought."Ling I'm pregnant. No need for a man." Julia said in frustration.

Ling laughed holding her stomach. "Silly. I mean search for your sexy stranger." Ling answered. Julia blushed. The two left like lightning.

Jin waited patiently as Lee finished, probably, his hundredth fag for the day. _Uncle I'm surprised your not dead yet. _Jin thought. "So Lee what did you want is it you wanted to tell me?" Jin asked.

Lee really had to think about telling Jin about Julia. Either it would ruin him or make him complete. Then he thought of something. "Let's trade shall we? The commitment for my juicy info." Lee blurted while flicking his silver hair.

Jin knew he would ask so he agreed. "I'm engaged to Lili that's all." Jin answered sarcastically with a shrug.

Lee looked as if some random bitch just slapped him, twice no three times. Lee cocked an eyebrow then slapped Jin across his cheek but not to hard just enough to wake him. "Engaged that's all? You can't be. Why what about Julia? You wanker have you forgotten the night you two love birds shared? Or was it really a one night stand?" Lee was furious pacing up and down.

Jin didn't argue back because deep down Jin knew Lee was right. "Lee I've never forgotten her. It's just I'm half Mishima and shes a Chang. Not a good combination, you of all people would know that. I would gladly give up this miserable life to be with her but I can't." Jin truthfully confessed while rubbing his cheek.

Lee knew Jin wasn't lying, Jin would never lie. In a way he felt sorry for his nephew. Being the son of Kazuya is tough even being his brother too was tough. Jin really didn't have his own life or real friends. Kazuya was the one pulling the strings of the puppet, his only son. "Well you should have thought before you fucked her also you can't marry Lili, trust me." Lee said after calming down with yet another fag.

Jin seriously looked at Lee. _Is this guy for real? Can't he just accept the commitment? Like I did it's that simple. Well for me I didn't have a say. This stupid arrangement was probably made before I was even in my mothers womb. _Jin thought. "Why? It's part of a arrangement." Jin answered sadly wishing it was a lie. Jin then thought of her. Oh how badly he misses her. Even though he knew her for one night. That night was special because it was his twenty-first and she was his present. Jin then looked sadly at his feet. _Julia I'm deeply sorry. I hope you find someone who can love you. Take you into light but more importantly give his soul. Which I could never do. _Jin thought miserably but the sight of her with another man Jin wouldn't bear. Then he thought what she would think of him spending the rest of his life with another woman. Jin didn't even want to go there.

Lee waved to get Jin's attention. "Tell me Jin are you gonna marry a complete stranger who could be a fucking gold digger? Or are you gonna spend the rest of you pitiful life with the woman carrying your child?" Lee asked sarcastically..

Jin's head shot up, as any faster and it would have completely flew off. At least that's what Lee thought and he didn't want to clean the shit after. Plus he would have to tell Jun and oh god, Kazuya. "Child you say?" Jin quietly whispered. Lee nodded his head yes. Jin froze his skin going pale like a vampire.

Lee waved his hand again this time in front of Jin. "Earth to Jinny?" Lee said but no response.

Jin was totally screwed. The woman he wanted is now pregnant with his child and now he made a commitment to marry. Jin didn't know what to do but there was one thing he had to do, see Julia and somehow tell her he was her secret seducer. Jin slammed his two powerful fist on the table making Lee shitting himself. Jin then thought of Julia, was it wrong to spend that night with her considering it was all worth it, to him at least it was. Lee felt like a load of shit after telling Jin the truth about his dream girl. Jin felt like screaming not only he ruined his life, which didn't matter to him but Julia's life too. Julia didn't deserve this because out of him and Julia, Julia was the one who deserves happiness. Jin was pissed she was pure and he took it willingly for his own selfish desire. If he knew the commitment earlier he would've left Julia for someone else. Jin then closed his eyes wishing everything away but he knew when his eyes open again nothing happens. _She must really hate me now. _Jin thought as he saw her again. Jin got back to his feet. "Lee let's go to the clinic." Jin suddenly said.

Lee wasn't sure why Jin wanted to go there. Julia is carrying his child. "Jin." Lee managed to say but Jin put his hand in the air.

"I really need to know the truth myself." Jin answered.

Lee understood him. Jin wanted to see the results with his own eyes because deep down he was glad to hear the news and if it was his child he would be glad to break the commitment. Pissing off Kazuya was Jin's real job.

Lee and Jin got into Lees car and headed for the pregnancy clinic. They arrived and what luck the receptionist was a woman. Lee eyes already hungrily scanning the woman. Jin watched and the idea popped. "Lee distract the receptionist for me." Jin raised an eyebrow.

Lee smiled with ultimate desire lighting another fag. "With pleasure." Lee romantically said and headed for the receptionist and started a conversation.

Jin took the chance to the testing result room Jin went in while gasping for air with fear. _Oh god. _Jin thought as he took a good look in the room. There were probably hundreds of fridges thank god it was in alphabetical order. Jin headed for the C section. "Chang.....Chang....Ahh there you are." Jin said to himself. Jin pulled the tube out. There was paper wrapped around it. Jin read the paper but to his horror it didn't show who the father was. Jin felt a bit pissed. "Fuck. Now what?" Jin said in a tone that Lee would be very familiar with. Unknown to Jin someone was standing there.

"Can I help you young sir." A man standing behind said.

_Fuck? Busted. _Jin thought with fear running in his veins. Jin turned around it was the doctor. The doctor had a piece of paper in his hand. "I'm sorry I just wanted." Jin started to say but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Your Jin Kazama right? Jun's boy." The doctor cheerfully blurted. Jin was in shock.

Jin seriously thought he would say something like _"Your Jin. Kazuya's bastard son and you fucking got_ _Julia pregnant. Shame on you."_ After all people look at him as the replicant of Kazuya. Luckily lady luck was on Jin's side for once. "Yes I am." Jin replied with a bow to show respect.

The doctor nodded his head. "Wow you've grown so much. The last time I saw you was when you were born. Oh yeah I was just about to call you and inform you that your girl friend Julia Chang is pregnant. Congrats." The doctor cheerfully said.

Jin was glad, really glad. _Now to ruin the commitment_ he thought. "Thanks." Jin gave the doctor the tube and told him not to tell his parents. Jin said he wanted to surprise them. The doctor agreed. Jin then headed back to his uncle who was still chatting up the receptionist. _This is gonna take a while._ Jin thought as he took a seat._ Now I have to find Julia. _Jin thought as he looked at the clock.

Julia and Ling were at the shopping mall buying baby stuff. Ling was in fact paying for everything and Julia felt bad as if she was using her but Ling didn't mind plus her parents were filthy rich. They decided to head for the cafeteria for lunch. They took a sit.

"So Jules what do you to eat?" Ling asked. Julia looked at the menu she was now feeding two not one.

"Let's see." Julia stated but then she felt someones hand on her shoulder. Julia squealed and jumped at the same time. Ling quickly placed the menu down to see what's wrong.

It was Hwoarang. "Hi." Hwoarang said happily after all hes in love with Julia. Julia cocked an eyebrow. Hwoarang was confused. Julia then punched him in the gut. "Ahhh. What was that for?" Hwoarang gasped.

Julia felt stress relief. Hwoarang was still rubbing his tummy. "Hwoarang I'm sorry but don't do that. Next time make noise." Julia said.

Hwoarang took a seat while holding the pain in his stomach. "Yeah I'm sorry too. Next time I'll wear body armor." Hwoarang apologized and assured Julia he won't do that kind of stunt again.

Julia and Ling laughed. Hworang watched them in horror. They didn't realize he was dead serious. Hwoarang then looked at the bags on the floor. _Baby stuff? For who? _Hwoarang wondered. Hwoarang just had to ask. "Girls, who's the baby stuff for?" Hwoarang said while pointing at the bags.

Ling just sat there speechless. Julia felt her body go stiff. Julia loved Hwoarang as a brother, she never had but if he knew the man Julia slept with. There would be world war three and Julia didn't want that. Julia had to come up with a lie, for now. "For a family friend." Julia lied and Hwoarang brought it he shook his head. Julia and Ling were relieved. The three of them decided to eat when they heard serious shouting from the lower level. Hwoarang looked down from where they were sitting he saw Kazuya and Heihachi.

"Kazuya you will agree with the me." Heihachi yelled Kazuya totally ignored him.

"Have you forgotten who runs the Mishima CEO? Me you dumb fuck." Kazuya spat back while pointing his index finger at his father.

"Just remember who gave you the career you back stabbing bastard." Heihachi shouted back at his stubborn son. Kazuya was pissed now he walked straight up to Heihachi. Hwoarang, Ling and Julia were watching the scene along with other people. Just before Kazuya took another step he turned to his left and saw Jin walk out with roses. Kazuya glared at him. Jin froze as if he just got caught for robbing the store. _Just my luck, Lee don't come out yet. _Jin thought too late, seconds later Lee walked out.

"Jin let's...." Lee blurted but froze at the scene in front of him. _Oh no Kaz and father._ Lee thought wishing the day ended with a more happier scenario.

Hwoarang had his sight on Jin. _That bastard. Who's the roses for? Hes only good for hurting those who get close. _Hwoarang angrily thought.

Julia's eyes locked onto Jin. Julia saw the flash back. His black hair she played with, his body she couldn't resist but touch it all over, his lips she just couldn't stop tasting, his pleasure never ending, his voice so charming. Julia took a good look at him again. _Is it him? _Julia thought deeply but she wasn't quite sure.

"Now who's the roses for?" Kazuya sarcastically questioned Jin while folding his arms.

Jin felt like an idiot. _What can I say? Come on think. _Jin seriously thought.

Lee had to save his nephew. Lee quickly took the roses from Jin. Jin had no idea what got into Lee. "It's for my date. Unlike you Kazuya I can express and it's proven you have a son." Lee said charmingly while placing the roses on his chest and inhaling the scent. Kazuya felt his blood boil.

Heihachi looked at him and started to laugh. "As long it's not a man."Heihachi blurted and started to laugh louder.

Lee walked closer to his, deranged, family. "Oh no father. You see I heard when a man hides for some time they turn to one solution. Homo." Lee explained dramatically.

Heihachi looked at Lee confused. "Homo?" Heihachi repeated.

Lee smiled. "Homosexual." Lee answered back. Kazuya couldn't help but laugh. Heihachi was ready to kill two birds with one stone. The three got into a real argument.

Jin wondered off he really wasn't in the mood. Jin went up stairs to grab something, anything. Hwoarang watched Jin and got out of his chair and headed for his x-best friend. Julia and Ling didn't know why Hwoarang took off but they both decided to follow Hwoarang. Jin was at the counter, before he got served.

"Kazama." Hwoarang almost shouted making sure he'll get Jin's attention and he did.

Jin turned to face Hwoarang for the first time in years. Jin grinned. _What does this bastard want? _Jin thought while his guts was rumbling for food. "Hwoarang can't you see I'm getting served." Jin managed to say and hoped that would be the last.

"I don't care it's not like you need to be served any way." Hwoarang spat back.

Jin was getting ticked and he wasn't in the mood for jokes, especially with an empty stomach. "What is your problem honestly? Do you do this to your other x-best friends too?" Jin asked while death glaring.

Hwoarang took few steps closer. "Only those who back stab and that's you." Hwoarang answered.

Jin totally ignored him. Jin's eyes trailed behind Hwoarang. Hwoarang looked behind him. It was Ling and Julia. Jin couldn't believe Julia was right there.

"Oh you do remember Ling right? And the other you never go near her. Julia's an innocent bystander and doesn't need to be touched by your disease." Hwoarang shouted while pointing the index finger.

Ling looked carefully at Jin. _I've seen him before I'm sure. _Ling thought as she looked carefully. Then it hit her his eyes is what she remembered. Dark and mysterious. Jin is Julia's mystery man and hes right in front of her. Ling didn't dare say anything it would only make things worse especially with, Mr hot shot, Hwoarang hanging around.

Jin smiled he knew by Hwoarang's body language, Hwoarang too loved Julia however Julia was almost his. "Sounds like you want to infect her with your Korean disease. How very touching you wouldn't afford her anyway." Jin harshly said with an evil grin and the worse part about it was Julia was there.

Hwoarang was just about to strike when Ling jumped in the middle. "Hwoarang let's go please." Ling begged.

Hworang moved back. "It's your lucky day Kazama." Hwoarang spat.

Jin just glared at him. Hwoarang started to walk off in the opposite direction, Ling followed. Julia took one more look at Jin. Jin wanted to say something but he was totally speechless by her image. Julia was about to say something then.

"JULES COME ON. DON"T GO FOR HIM TRUST ME!!!." Hwoarang yelled. Julia left to catch up with her friends.

Jin's heart just sank. _She doesn't remember me after all. _Jin sadly thought as he finally brought his feed and went back down stairs where Kazuya was waiting.

Julia was lost in a trance. Ling looked at her she just had to tell her or she'll be in the dark but Hwoarang.

"Listen Jules. Jin is a bad fucking influence. The bastard draws people to him and then burns them alive. So please don't go there." Hwoarang explained while still walking a head.

Ling stopped. "Hey Hwoarang we're gonna stay a little longer ok." Ling said.

Hwoarang turned around to face the girls. "Are you sure?" Hwoarang was worried thinking with Jin around he might do something.

Ling smiled. "Don't worry we're not gonna rob a bank or anything." Ling joked trying to cheer the red haired.

Hwoarang smiled. "Ok I'll see you guys later." Hwoarang waved good bye and left.

Ling turned to Julia. "Jules I have to tell you something." Ling suddenly blurted.

Julia knew she was serious by the tone of her voice. "Go ahead Ling." Julia said wondering what Ling had in her mind.

Ling took a deep breath. "Jules. Jin is the handsome stranger. I recognized his eyes." Ling whispered.

Julia was in deep shock the man she wanted so badly was in front of her. _Hwoarang will never forgive __me. _Julia thought as a tear fell down. Julia quickly wiped it before Ling saw it. "Ling I have to go. I'll be back." Julia suddenly said. Ling knew where she was going. Ling nodded her head and took the bags from Julia.

Julia ran back hoping Jin was still there. Julia was there but he wasn't. Julia walked further into the mall but nothing. There was one place left the car park. Julia went there then she heard someone she quickly hid behind the wall. Julia took a peep Jin and his father, Kazuya.

Kazuya stood arms folded glaring at his son. "Jin where the hell were you?" Kazuya shouted.

Jin just stared at him. "I had issues, personal issues." Jin answered but he knew this was far from over.

Kazuya held his grounds. Kazuya unfolded his arms. "Issues huh? I give you fucking issues. You know your fiancé came and you weren't there and I was the fucker who had to entertain her and her family so you owe me. You know what that is you marry Lili no buts either." Kazuya stated angrily even pointing.

Julia's heart broke. _Engaged? Marriage? _Julia sadly thought. Julia felt like a slut stealing another womans man. Julia touched her stomach with sadness. _I guess you'll grow without a father. Like me Hwoarang you were right. Forgive me._ Julia couldn't hold it back anymore the tears of sorrow.

Kazuya heard her sobbing. Kazuya turned to the wall where Julia was standing behind."WHOS THERE? BETTER NOT BE YOU LEE OR I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"Kazuya yelled his voice echoing.

Julia knew Jin's father wasn't in the mood for anything. Julia showed herself. Jin froze on the spot. Jin couldn't believe Julia was there.

Jin turned to face Julia. "Julia."Jin whispered.

Kazuya looked carefully at her. _A Chang? _Kazuya thought. Jin didn't know how to act.Jin walked towards her slowly. Jin was in fact shaking. Kazuya had no idea what was going.

"Julia."Jin said again but she moved back. Julia was now crying and Jin knew why. Julia now knows everything, even the commitment. Jin knew in his heart that if he doesn't do something he will lose her and his child forever. Jin slowly puts his hands in the air trying to calm the broken Julia."Julia I can explain."Jin trembled.

Julia shook her head no. Julia didn't need an explanation in fact Julia has heard enough. "You stay away, you bastard." Julia said angrily. Jin never knew Julia carried a face like that. It was because of him, he kept him self away from her when he should have been with her. Julia's tears broke Jin's heart. Jin wanted to wipe them away and tell her everything she heard was bullshit but it wasn't. Julia moved back slowly and then ran away.

Jin wanted to follow her, run like crazy but he knew she hated him more than anything. Instead he fell to his knees causing more pain. Jin's heart and soul shattered. "JULIA!!!" Jin screamed in pain causing tears to come. Jin's screamed echoed in the car park. Julia heard him she wanted to go back to him and forget the pain he caused her but the pain was all too much for her. Julia kept running daring not to look back at her false lover. Jin got up and looked at his father who had no idea what the fuck was going on. Jin was disgusted in himself he'd totally destroyed the woman he loved dearly and now has to live with it for the rest of his pathetic life. Jin started to walk away with out making another eye contact to his father. Kazuya decided to let him go for now.

Julia was at home in her bed. Julia had crying for hours. Julia even thought of getting rid of her unborn child but she couldn't. It wasn't the baby's fault it was hers, because she fell into the arms of a handsome con artist, the baby now exist. Julia tried to forget everything mainly him, Jin which was extremely difficult because Jin was the first that ever touched her body, mind and soul.

It was raining hard with vicious lightning and loud thunder. Jin was sitting in the park alone looking into the puddle before him. "I'm a real fucking monster." Jin whispered to himself. The rain got harder but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the life of Julia is now smashed into a thousand pieces and he knew he couldn't put it back together. Jin felt terrible he never thought the out come would come to this but he was wrong. "I should have stayed with you Julia but I was afraid to reveal my identity to you. I'm just a fucking coward." Jin confessed. After a while Jin decided to go home and reveal the truth to his family mainly Kazuya.

Kazuya was waiting patiently for his son to return. Jun came down to see what Kazuya was doing. "Kaz it's late." Jun said but Kazuya ignored her. Jun was just about to yell at her husband then the door opened slowly.

_Speak of the devil. _Kazuya thought as he got out of his chair. Jin walked in like a zombie and soaking wet, no life in him at all. Jin knew darn well his father was there and probably wanted answers. Jun was in shock seeing her son, shes never seen Jin like this before.

Kazuya came face to face with Jin. "So are you gonna explain to me what you did to that innocent girl?" Kazuya demanded.

Jun was horrified. Jin saw the expression on his mothers face. "Jin." Jun whispered.

Jin couldn't lie now. Jin just had to tell the truth that was the reason why he came home. Lying would only make things worse. "I seduced Julia Chang on the night of my birthday." Jin sadly explained.

Kazuya wasn't surprised. The girl was indeed attractive. "And?" Kazuya asked waiting for another answer if there was one. Judging by Jin's actions Kazuya knew there was more than just sex..

_Chang? Michelle's daughter? _Jun thought.

The next part Jin took his time because he knew his father was bound to do something after all Kazuya didn't want to be grandfather. Jin couldn't turn away, he had to make up for his mistakes. "And now shes pregnant." Jin said while looking down. Jin didn't dare to look at his father but did. Jin knew his father was disgusted. Jun was in complete shock.

Kazuya glared at him. "So what are you gonna do?" Kazuya whispered.

"I don't...." Before Jin finished Kazuya backed hand him across the right side of his jaws. Jun screamed. Jin fell painfully to the floor. This time he didn't fight back because Jin knew he was in the wrong. Jin coughed up the blood.

"JIN!!" Jun cried loudly she was about to run to her son.

Kazuya pointed at Jun. "Don't you dare Jun. Jin made his bed so he has to sleep in it." Kazuya angrily stated. Jun knew Kazuya was right. Jin got up slowly knowing that wasn't gonna be the last hit. Kazuya then punched Jin in the ribs making Jin falling to his knees in great pain. The pain was deep because more blood came like water. Jun was shaking she had seen enough. Kazuya then grabbed Jin's hair making sure Jin was looking at him. "Now you either stay and marry or go and bring the mother of my grandchild here." Kazuya said yet calmly. Jin was shock to hear what Kazuya of all people just said, since Kazuya wasn't the friendly type, same with Jun. Kazuya then roughly let go of Jin. Turning his back to his son. "Do you know why I gave you condoms on your birthday?" Kazuya asked. Jin didn't have an answer he just looked at his father. "It's because I knew you'd do the total opposite. You've always did the opposite to everything I say. Ever since you were a child." Kazuya said and placed his head down he even smiled but Jun or Jin didn't see it. Jin got to his feet. "Now go before I change my mind." Kazuya stated. Jin wasted no time he had to find Julia.

Hwoarang and Ling were at Julia's place. They were trying to get her out of her prison but nothing worked. Hwoarang banged the door. "Jules come on tell me what's wrong."

Julia felt bad, really bad. Julia slept with her best friends enemy. Julia just couldn't tell him. Julia just ignored Hwoarang. Julia was still trying to forget Jin, the man she fell deeply in love with.

"JULES!!!" Hwoarang yelled.

Ling was siting in the lounge room reading a magazine. There was a knock at the front door. Ling didn't hear cause of Hwoarang. The next knock was loud and clear. Hwoarang heard it and went to answer. Ling just sat there. Hwoarang opened the door. Hwoarang's expression dropped at the figure who stood in front of him. It was Jin holding his ribs dearly while breathing heavily. Hwoarang had no idea what to say at first. _What the fuck happen to him? He looks like shit well he deserved it anyway. _Hwoarang angrily thought. Ling got up to see who it was and Ling froze. Ling looked at him there was blood and Jin's face, not a pretty sight. _Oh my. Julia better not come out._ Ling sadly thought.

Jin took a step forward. "I need to see Julia please." Jin begged.

Hwoarang glared at Jin. "No way Jin you don't even know her." Hworang shot back.

Jin sharply glared at Hwoarang. "SHUT THE FUCK UP HWORANG!!" Jin roared in sharp pain. Hwoarang froze he knew Jin was in no mood.

Julia heard his voice, _Jin._ Julia came out of her room and saw the man that ruined her life. Julia took a closer look. _What happen to him? Only one guess hes father. _Julia thought but tried hard not to care. "Please leave Jin." Julia whispered while holding her tears. Seeing Jin like this wasn't what she wanted.

"Jules?" Hwoarang whispered but no response he totally was confused. _Jules knows Jin? How? _Hwoarang thought while looking at his secret crush, Julia.

Jin took another step. "Julia please listen. I." Jin trembled as he walked forward while holding his ribs. In a way Julia felt bad because she allowed him to touch her and he got a real punishment.

Hwoarang couldn't take it. "You heard her Jin. Now fuck off." Hwoarang shouted pointing at the door showing the exit.

Jin ignored him. "Julia that night you shared with a stranger. It was me and believe me I didn't pretend to make love to you. I fell in love with you the moment you walked into the club. I'm sorry for the situation I caused you to be in right now. If theres anything I could do to make it up to you. I'll gladly do it even if it means spending the rest of my life with yours." Jin poured out his heart.

Hwoarang couldn't believe what Jin just said he felt like killing him on the spot. Julia knew in her heart Jin wasn't lying. Julia started to walk slowly to Jin but Jin's eyes closed he started to fall forward. Julia and Ling screamed. Hworang tried to grab Jin but Jin fell to quickly. Jin landed on the floor Julia went to Jin's side she turned him so that she was facing him. Then Julia picked him up a bit. "Jin Jin JIN!!!" No response or movement. Julia panicked she started to sob.

Hwoarang plopped down to check for a pulse. "Hes ok Jules, just knocked out." Hwoarang calmly said. Julia was relieved as she was still holding Jin. Hwoarang, Julia and Ling took Jin to the hospital.

The next day Julia went to see Jin but he some how snuck out of the hospital. Julia had no idea where he could be. Julia thought of asking Hwoarang however he was still in shock about Jin sleeping with her and now the baby is on it's way.

It 's been three months now and still no sign of Jin. Julia was indeed worried. Julia was sitting in the park thinking if Jin was actually telling the truth that night he collapsed in front of her. Julia sat there thinking of him hoping he would show but nothing. It was getting late and Julia decided to go back home. When she got there she was in shock to see her mother there along with another woman. "Mother." Julia gladly said as she hugged her mother. Julia told her mother the news and now Michelle was there to support her daughter. Julia then looked at the other woman. _Wow shes very pretty. _Julia thought as the woman smiled.

"Julia this is my best friend. Jun Kazama." Michelle introduced her best friend.

Julia was in shock. _Kazama? Jun? Wait could she be Jin's mother? _Julia thought. "Nice to meet you Miss Kazama." Julia said.

Jun bowed in respect. "Very nice to meet you too Julia. Don't worry about Jin hes fine." Jun said Julia was glad.

Julia just had to ask. "Miss Kazama is Jin your son?"

Jun smiled. Jun was starting to like Julia. Lili was bit of nuisance in many ways. Jun smiled. "Yes I am."

Julia knew it. They both had the same eyes. "How bout we get inside and have some tea?" Julia suggested. Jun nodded her head same for Michelle.

"You go in first dear." Michelle said. Julia agreed when she was at the door Jun and Michelle walked off.

"I have to admit. Julia has grown into a fine lady." Jun said to her best friend. Michelle smiled.

"Thank you Jun. Your son too has grown into a very handsome man." Jun smiled. Jin and Julia in fact first met when they were kids but back then they never really liked each other. They were more like enemies.

Julia didn't notice her mother and Jun gone but opened the door. Julia froze at what she saw. Jin her handsome stranger standing with his incredible smile. Julia didn't wait for anything she dropped her belongings and ran straight into his arms. Jin jumped at first but melted into her touch. Jin needed this to know if his heart was really beating. Julia badly missed this, his touch, and now she'll have it for the rest of her life. Julia looked at him and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I needed time to recover." Jin started to apologize but Julia placed her hand on his lips.

"Doesn't matter any more." Julia kissed Jin. Julia wrapped her arms around him.

Jin suddenly broke the kiss. Julia looked at him disappointed. Jin looked down and placed his hand on her swelled belly and smiled. "I think your having a boy Jules. It kicked me." Jin said happily. Julia laughed and kissed him again.

Two Months Later

Kazuya was panicking, walking up and down wondering when his grandchild would come to this world. Lee just watched him for amusement while smoking he also remembered Kazuya panicking when Jun was in labor. Jun and Michelle were talking about who's gonna buy what for the baby. Ling and Hwoarang were chilling on the couch watching T.V.

Kazuya couldn't take it anymore. "Lee go in and see what's going on." Kazuya demanded.

Lee just glared while the fag was hanging. "You must be fucking joking. I'm not going in there. I'd had to go in when Jun was in fucking pain, so you go gramps." Lee shot back.

Kazuya looked at him. "What?" Lee asked.

Kazuya pointed at the sign. "NO FUCKING SMOKING!!!" Kazuya shouted at Lees face. Lee just blew the smoke into Kazuya's face. Kazuya grabbed his brother, for the one millionth time, around the neck with two hands and shook him. Seconds later the two large doors opened everyone got up and Kazuya, finally, let go of Lee who landed on the cold floor flat.

"Thank you god." Lee gasped while he grabbed another fag.

Jin was standing there holding two babies. "Twins boy and girl." Jin happily said.

Lee got his breathe back and onto his feet. "So was it really a one night stand? Sounds like two to me." Lee sarcastically said while lighting his fag.

Kazuya screwed his face and looked at Lee. "One night stand?" Kazuya said and then slowly looked at Jin. Jin just had a smile on his face while holding his bundle of joys.


End file.
